pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb (album)
Phineas and Ferb (also known as the "Phineas and Ferbum"), is a soundtrack of all of Phineas and Ferb's songs throughout the series. It will release on the ending date of Phineas and Ferb series, which is unknown. It started getting recorded on Februrary 7, 2011. The first song to be recored is "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day", although it was already recorded before the album was thought up. Currently known songs #"Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" #"Perry the Platypus (Extended Version)" #"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" #"I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" #"Go, Go, Phineas" #"He's a Bully" #"It's Going So Badly" #"Candace" #"Phinedroids and Ferbots" #"Forever Summer" #"On the Trail" #"In the Mall" #"S'Winter" #"E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S." #"My Undead Mummy" #"Ready for the Bettys" #"Busted" #"Shimmy Jimmy" #"Quirky Worky Song (Each Version)" #"Brick" #"He's Bigfoot" #"Truck Driving Girl" #"Hemoglobin Highway" #"My Nemesis" #"When We Didn't Get Along" #"History of Rock" #"Fabulous" #"Ain't Got Rhytm" #"Music Makes Us Better" #"My Goody Two-Shoes Brother" #"The Ballad of Badbeard" #"My Chariot" #"Leave the Busting to Us!" #"Gotta Make Summer Last" #"I Love You Mom" #"Ring of Fun" #"Do Nothing Day" #"Fish Out of Water" #"Ballad of the Black Knight" #"And the Animals Go" #"Pin-bowlin'" #"F-Games" #"S.I.M.P. (Squirrels in my Pants)" #"Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" #"Slushy the Clown" #"Perry the Teenage Girl" #"The Flyin' Fishmonger" #"Candace (Who's That Girl?)" #"One Good Scare" #"He's Eviler" #"Impress My Professor" #"Pinhead Pierre Theme" #"Ready for the Bettys" #"Hail Doofania!" #"Let's Take A Rocket Ship To Space" #"Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" #"The Good Life" #"Little Brothers" #"Chains On Me" #"Baliwood" #"Queen of Mars" #"Mission" #"We'll Save Everyone" #"My Wettest Friend" #"Perfect Day" #"A-G-L-E-T" #"Flawless Girl" #"When Will He Call Me?" #"Come On, Kids!" #"Elementary" #"Watchin' and Waitin'" #"Happy Evil Love Song" #"Technology vs. Nature" #"Let's Go Digital" #"My Ride From Outer Space" #"Bango-Ru" #"Couldn't Kick My Way Right Into Her Heart" #"Big Ginormous Airplane" #"Let's Take a Quiz" #"Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" #"Come Home Perry" #"Carl, the Intern" #"When You're Small" #"Boat of Romance" #"Gimme a Grade" #"I'm Me" #"X-Ray Eyes" #"Spa Day" #"Dr. Coconut" #"Charmed Life" #"Yodel Odel Obey Me" #"The Fireside Girls" #"Mix and Mingle Machine" #"Go Candace Go" #"Anything But Go Away" #"Not So Bad A Dad" #"Oy Vey!" #"There is No Candy in Me!" #"Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" #"What Do It Do?" #"Atlantis" #"Winter Vacation" #"I Really Don't Hate Christmas" #"That Christmas Feeling" #"Where Did We Go Wrong" #"Danville for Niceness" #"Christmas is Starting Now" #"Thank You, Santa!" #"What Does He Want?" #"Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow" #"Good King Wenceslas" #"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" #"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" #"Perry Saves Christmas" #"Run, Ruldolph, Run" #"The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)" #"Just Passing Through" #"Wedding Adventure" #"Bubble Gum" #"Mobile Mammal" #"Carl Incognito" #"When You Levitate" #"Tri-State Area Unification Day" #"You're Not Ferb" #"Robot Rodeo" #"Izzy's Got the Frizzies" #"Yippy Ki Yi Yay" #"The Beak" #"Never Gonna Be an Ordinary Day" #"A Better Best Friend" #"A-Prime Calypso" #"Bad Luck" #"I Believe We Can" #"J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" #"Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls" #"Bouncin' Around The World" #"City of Love" #"Follow the Sun" #"The Ballad of Klimpaloon" #"Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song" #"Ducky Momo is My Friend" #"Our Movie's Better Than Yours" #"Ducky Momo Theme Song" #"The Yellow Sidewalk" #"I Wish I Was Cool" #"Tree-Related Wish" #"I Want Nothing" #"The Guard's Wishes" #"My Red Rubber Boots" #"Rusted" #"Not Knowing Where You're Going" #"Alien Heart" #"We're Talkin' All Terain" #"Give Me Your Money Today" #"Floor After Floor" #"Me Myself and I" #"There's a Platypus Controlling Me" #"Hey Ferb" #"You're Going Down" #"Whatcha' Doin" #"My Whole World Is This Screen (Extended)" #"Mom Look" #"Aren't You a Little Young?" #"Back in Gimmelshtump" #"Rollercoaster" #"Carpe Diem" #"Breath" #"Candace Party" #"Set the Record Straight" #"Jut the Two of Us" #"Run, Candace, Run" #"Give Up" #"The Shark of Danville Harbor" #"Lunar Taste Sensation" #"Building a Supercomputer" #"Livin' in a Fun House" #"Dance, Baby!" #"Aerial Area Rug" #"Meatloaf" #"With These Blueprints" #"Snacks" #"Sunshine, Hapiness and Fun" #"A Real Boy" #"Home on the Road" #"Everything's Better with Perry" #"He's Doof" #"Brand New Best Friend" #"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" #"Brand New Reality" #"Robot Riot" #"Takin' Care of Things" #"Kick It Up A Notch" #"Mysterious Force" #"Tour de Ferb" #"Skiddley Whiffers" #"How to Be a Lady" #"Footbal X-7" #"Nostrils on the Bus" #"You're Wrong" #"Walking Through an Alien Landscape" #"The Elf Police" #"This is Our Insperational Song" #"We're Evil" #"The Ballad of Klimpaloon" #"Were Cow" #"Lonely Vampire" #"Breaking Out" #"Frienemies" #"Ferb Latin" #"Zubada" #"The Way of the Platypus" #"You Rock!" (Phineas and Ferb's Fathers Day Song) #"Listen Up, Dad" (Vanessa's Fathers Day Song) #"Evil Father's Day" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P's Fathers Day Song) #"Loves You So" (Isabella's fathers Day Song) #"Epic Monster Battle" #"Don't Look Down" #"Half Day" #"Lies" #"Don't Look Down" #"Perry in a Fez" #"A Questing We Will Go" #"Epic Monster Battle" #"Going Deep into your Mind" #"Livin' in an Ant Society" #"Cheesetopia" #"Perry's Hat" #"Perrytronic" #"Hole In My Heart" #"I'm Handsome" #"Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz" #"We're Going to War" #"Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition" #"That's the Norm" #"S'Fall" #"Great to be a Baby" #"Jetpack Volleyball" #"Monogram Rap This Old Man" #"Non Reaction Song" #"Won't Keep Us Apart" #"Swap Meet" #"He's Major Monogram" #"When Platypi Fight" #"Weaponry" #"On the Savanna" #"Highly Unconventional Vehicle" #"Evil for Extra Credit" #"Livin' with Monkeys" #"That's the Norm" #"Whalemingo" #"Be a Squirrel" #"Heck of a Day" #"What Is This Thing?" #"Hockey Z9" #"Happy New Year" #"Fly On the Wall" #"Wake Up Better" #"My Crushin' Sweet Ride" #"Kinderlumper" #"Handcar" #"New Greenland Anthem" #"Helicopter Fight" #"Improbably Knot" #"Buford is in Trouble" #"Square Dance" #"Shake Your Body" #"Backyard Hodge Podge" #"Pi" #"Bee Song" #"Waggle Dance" #"Extraordinary" #"History of the Tri-State Area" #"Gordion Knot" #"Rock Climbing Wall" #"Chupacabra Ho" #"Isabella's Birthday Song" #"Robot Love Song" #"Humiliating Stumblegimp Dance of Contrition" #"Dance of Contrition" #"Surfin' Asteroids" #"My Streets" #"My Evil Buddies and Me" #"Only Trying to Help" #"Feelin' Super" #"Feeling Froggy" #"Pyramid Sports" #"Troy" #"Foot Stomp Mash Up" #"Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels" #"No Mo Mo" #"Rusty Britches Song 1" #"Rusty Britches Song 2" #"Foam Town" #"Irish Rover" #"Giant 3D Scrapbook" #"Regular Sized Scrapbook" #"Professor Elemental Future Past" #"Trudgin' to Get Some Water" #"Dancing in the Sunshine" #"Extremely Extreme" #"Doof's Evil Hideout Vacation Swap" #"Summer All Over the World" #"Battle Hymn of the Republic" #"Irving's Camp Song" #"O.W.C.A.'s Going Down" #"Fletcher Family Flying Circus" #"Straight Up Bust" #"Giant Puppet" #"Pic-A-Nic Bust" #"Trees are Made of Wood" #"Flashing Back to Fashion Forward" #"The Ballad of Klimpaloon" #"I Need My Letter Back" #"Cool" #"Tatooine" #"In the Empire" #"I'm Feeling So Low" #"Sith-inator" #"Rebel, Let's Go!" #"Talk to Him" #"The Inator Method" #"Jump Right to It" #"Army of Me" #"Triangulation" #"Lots of Me" #"Doof 101" #"40s Crisis" #"What It Might of Been" #"Playing Sports" #"All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to Be Divorced" Fathers Day Songs' names are made up. List will be continued as canon songs begin to release. Category:Fanon Works Category:Soundtracks Category:Albums Category:Phineas and Ferb